Wonderland
by chumchum2
Summary: It's during the 1980's and Ally and her sister Deborah ("Debbie") hang near the riverside. Soon when Debbie leaves Ally alone, a suspicious, confused red head comes around and jumps in the 'Big Hole' near the oak tree. Eventually Ally falls in the 'Big Hole' and finds a imaginative world beneath her. She also meets someone special and someone evil along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I have been distant for a long time. :P Well I am heading for San Antonio next week, so ehh. So here is a new story. It is based on a famous literature novel. I think some of you will know it. :)_

Wonderland

Chapter 1

February 14th 1983.

That was the exact day when my older sister Deborah, "Debbie", and I sat near the clear stream near our house, picking the roots of different flowers, one by one, making flower necklaces. It was a quite a dark cloudy day, with the clouds bumping into one another, causing the sun to dim away by them clouding it. It was windy, as the cool breeze tousled with my dark brown locks, making my hair messy, while Debbie's was perfectly in place, her hair placed in a tight bun. We were sitting in the grass, our picnic basket near Debbie – incase I don't eat too much of Mom's baked cookies, and our flower necklaces in our laps. I sighed, enjoying the cool weather. I left my unfinished necklace in my lap and lay down in the soft grass, enveloping its earthy scent. I closed my eyes and softly smiled. "Ally," I crack open an eye to see Debbie calling for me. "Yeah?" I replied, opening both my eyes and sitting up. I saw Debbie roll her eyes and get up. "I am heading back home," she says, dusting herself. "You got 5 minutes out here." I nod and returned to my resting state – eyes closed, lying down in the grass, and the unfinished flower necklace in my lap. I can't say how long it was until I heard someone's voice nearby. I opened my eyes and sat up in my spot, looking around. I had soon spotted a red headed kid – most respectfully a teen, walking towards the big oak tree that not far from where I was sitting. The teen was muttering words under his breath and was looking around confused for a second. When he spotted me his blue eyes locked with my brown eyes. He shook his head and turned his attention to the oak tree. Curious, I got up and walked towards where the red head was. When I was close enough from a distance, I sat down and watched as the red head looked at the tree. He pursed his lips looking at his pocket watch that was evident in his hand, muttering, "The queen…I am so late." Then the red head did something odd: Where there was a big hole next to the tree, the red head sighed and was about to jump in. My eyes widening, I shrieked out a, "NO!" making the red head look back at me and shake his head once again. Like he was disobeying me, he muttered a few words and jumped in the Big Hole, disappearing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was shaking. It wasn't like I never looked in the Big Hole before. It was just a big ol' hole next to the oak tree. It was big and looked pretty steep if I didn't say so myself. But to see someone jump in it, it was like a horror movie. Even if I didn't _know _the red headed teen, I was close to tears. I looked around and saw that it was close to sunset. Obviously, my five minutes has been gone out here and I knew Debbie was going to be mad. I got up, dusting myself and heard someone call my name. I turned around surprised to see a fuming Debbie, storming at me. "Ally!" she says, her face red with anger. "How long is five minutes for you?! Mom has been worried and Dad is going to angry!" I shook my head and said, "The hole, the Big Hole. Someone fell in it." Debbie rolled her eyes and said, "The Big Hole? Why would someone fall in it, Ally? That's stupid. Now _come on_, let's go home, supper is almost ready." Debbie grabs my wrist, trying to drag me home like a child, but I jerked my wrist back. "No, let me show the it to you." I said, my eyes wide as a madwoman. Debbie squinted her eyes at me, her arms crossed. She finally gave in when she realized I was not going to go home if I didn't show her. "Fine," she sighed, raising and dropping her arms dramatically. "Show me the 'Big Hole.'" I nodded and scurried to the hole, where the red head jumped in. Debbie catches up to me and looks at the Big Hole. "Wow. Hm, neat, let's go." She says. "Hold on," I mumbled and kneeled next to the Big Hole. I peered inside the massive hole seeing the darkness and the possibly endless depth. "Wow…" I whispered. "It's so big." Debbie rolls her eyes and shakes my arm, complaining on how I was taking too long. "Hold on Debbie!" I mumbled and got up, dusting the dirt off my dress. "Thank you," Debbie says nonchalantly and I stick my tongue out for her. Debbie rolls her eyes and playfully punches me on the shoulder.

What a mistake.

I jerk back from the force of her punch and stumbled a few steps back. Debbie's eyes widen and we both noticed I was stumbling back to the Big Hole. My eyes widen and it wasn't long I couldn't feel the ground any more. The screams from my older sister says it all.

And that my friends, is how I got to Wonderland.

By falling into the Big Hole.

**_A/n: Well first, I think you guys have figured that this book is based on "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. Second, I think this chapter was 'okay'. And third. I have a tumblr and for those who want to check it out. It's:_**

** fanfictioner derp . tumblr . com **

**Just remove the spaces.**

**_~Ashley xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hey there! :) Glad I am updating? Yay! Anyways…._

_Special thanks to:_

_LoveShipper (I should be thanking you A LOT though. You been there for me in all my stories. So hugs, kisses, and more endearing stuff.), R5fan16, and AmitryStarlight. _

_Now. Onwards to the story._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A. _**

Wonderland

Chapter 2

I can't exactly explain how I felt as I went down the Big Hole. But the screams and profanities that came out of my mouth explained a lot.

I was absolutely terrified for my life.

My heart was pounding, to the point it might have been deadly, in my chest. My eyes were wide open, as well as my mouth.

_'Don't let me die.'_ Was all I thought as I kept on tumbling down the Big Hole.

It was strange as I went down. Around me colorful lights lit the hole, making my eyes light up with awe, even though I was falling down at rapid speed. I looked down and noticed that my fall was coming to an end. My eyes widen and I start to scream.

I closed my eyes tightly and made a few prayers of thanks in my head to my mom and dad. I _did_ make a prayer of thanks to Debbie, just with a few curses, of course. I gulped and tried to keep my tears in and made a little death countdown.

_5…_

I wished this happened to Debbie.

_4…_

Man, I am seriously going to miss your pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving, mom.

_3…_

This is all you fault Debbie. I will haunt you in your dreams.

_2…_

I am going to miss you reading me bedtime stories, dad.

_1…_

I seriously wished this happen to Debbie.

_0…_

The holding of tears was unbearable and I started to cry. My body was rigid, ready for the pain, and impact I was going to face at the bottom of the Big Hole.

What I expected, was totally off.

My body hit the bottom of the hole with a, '_plop!' _making me open my eyes to see I was on a black and white tiled floor. I stood up, dusting myself, looking around. I noticed I was in a strange place, with a table, chair, and three tiny doors to accompany me. On the table, there was a key, a cake with a small note that said, _Eat Me_ and a vial of blue liquid that also had a note along with it, just with the words, _Drink Me_. My stomach started to growl with hunger and I bit my lip. "_What a sense of hospitality. Someone left food for me._" I thought, smiling softly. I was about to grab the cake, until a voice interrupted me, making me jerk my hand back.

"Hello, kind visitor!" the voice booms. "Looking for something?"

I gulped, and looked around for the one who bared the loud voice.

"I'm down here." The voice called.

I looked down, and saw nothing.

"No, you silly girl, I am one of the doors."

I looked at one of each tiny door, and saw a door who was grinning widely at me.

"Ah, you found me. Took you some time." The door says, giving me another wide grin. I looked at the door strangely. "You can talk?" I asked, still looking at the door. The door's smile flatters, as if I hurt him secretly, which I probably did. The door rolls its eyes and looks at me carefully. "What is your name, miss?" the door asks. "Ally." I replied. "You want to get through? Just like little Alice wanted to? That little brat she was." The door says with a grim expression on its face. I looked at the door awkwardly and nodded, since I had nowhere to go. The door laughs, a sharp, wicked tone at the end. "Figure that, by yourself." He said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I bit my lip hard in frustration. The door was obviously not going to help me get out of this place, as it told me to do it myself. I knew the key was going to help open the door. But I didn't know what the cake and vial of the mysterious liquid did.

I knew I had to try them to see what happens. I took a chunk of the delicious looking cake, and popped it in my mouth. The warm, sweet taste surfaced my tongue and melted, making me smile and close my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see I was at the same height of the door, just a tad shorter. My eyes widen with shock as I start to believe I shrunk. The door smiles smugly. "Just like Alice. Started off like that. Keep trying."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the chair. I started to climb up the chair, holding on the metal legs of the chair, so I wouldn't fall. Soon I was up the table again. I looked at the key and tried to pick it up. When I picked it up, I lurched at little backwards, and I started to regain myself. I walked to the edge of the table and pushed the key down to the floor.

_CLANK!_

"Keep it down, will you!?" the door shouted, and I stifled a giggle.

I climbed back down the chair and took the key that fell to the floor and marched confidently to the door. The door's eyes widen and he mouthed a silent 'no' to me. I smiled and used the key to open the door. After a few grunts and complaints, the door swung open, as if it was awaiting me.

"You can't do this to me!"

I smiled smugly to the door and said, "Not like Alice, am I?"

The door looked at me and mumbled, "Beware the Queen of Hearts, and her delicious strawberry tarts, Ally." I shuddered a bit and walked out the door, being exposed to luscious plants. Some of the plants were things I never knew I think existed. "Wow," I whispered.

As the door shut closed behind me, I jumped with fear. I pursed my lips and looked out in the wilderness of beautiful trees and the assortment of colorful plants. Out of nowhere, I saw a familiar red head that had jumped in the hole. My eyes lit up with happiness when I saw that he survived. But this time, I noticed he wasn't alone. By his side, I saw a blond with him. I was lost, and the red head and blonde obviously knew the way out of her. So I took my chances.

"Hey!" I shouted running towards them. "Over here!"

**_Bam! Done. Crappy chapter. But it will get better. Sorry it took too long! School started and a lot of homework was tumbling down. :)_**

**_~Ashley_**


End file.
